Trunks duties with Bulma!
by azntrunkslover
Summary: It's Trunks 17th birthday, and it doesn't seem like a good one for lil' old Trunks as Bulma forces him to get a girlfriend! Trunks deosn't want one at the moment but as the story goes on Bulma finally found some ..well-nasty lookin girls. All Trunks wante


Untitled 

DISCLAIMERS:I do not own any Dragonball Z characters 

Note: There are alot of swearing nad dirty words so 

Plot: Bulma forces Trunks to get a girlfriend 

After Marai Trunks left to go back to the future Bulma has longed to see her furture little boy again, while on the other hand she was also hoping her little son here in the present would turn 17 already, little did she know, trunks is turning 17 today. Bulma who had waited for 17 years had finally stop dreaming of how it would be to be a grandma. 

"Mom I'm going out with Goten okay!" Trunks yelled 

"Okay, but don't you think you should play less with Gohan and spend a little time with your girlfriend?"Bulma replied as if she dead serous 

"Uh, mom we don't 'play' nomore we," Trunks said but was cut in the middle of his sentences 

"Yea, yea play... hang is the same word dear!Don't go just yet........" Bulma said in a lousy vioce 

"Would you shut up already women! The boys gonna go out and final!" Vegita yelled 

"Thanks dad!" Trunks said while he grinned a smile 

"Just go before you mother blows up!" Vegita exclaimed with a huge laugh 

....just as Trunks lefted Bulma yelled out, 

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stay, sit, don't move your leg!" 

Trunks scared as hell ran out the house as soon as possible! As he heard loud voices coming from the house but mainly from his mom, he ran given quicker. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Trunks arrived at Gotens House he heard loud noises coming from every direction you could think of. "Goten! do your homework! Your average is only 99.9% and make it 100% by sitting home and doing your homework!" ChiChi said trying to hold her breath 

"But... I.." Goten replied back and looking as pissed off as possible 

"No, buts!!! Nothing! go and do your homework!" ChiChi demand 

As Goten walked to his room he slowly shuts the door and noticed Trunks was out the window. He quietly opened the window and quitely whispered, 

"Trunks! psst..." Goten whispered 

"Where?" Trunks replied looking in every single direction 

"Not to loud, but over here!" Goten said 

"Oh there, so whats up?" Trunks asked 

"Didn't you hear screams and yelling?" Goten asked 

"Yea, but...your point is?"Trunks firmly asked 

"My point is i have to stay and do my freaking homwork! until my average is 100%!"Goten grin as perky as he could when he got to the part where he said 100%. 

"Yea, I know how you feel, just today my mom was like yelling and telling me to go out with my girlfriend and stuff!" Trunks moan 

"Haha, really? Parents who could explain?" Goten said with a huge smile on him 

"Hey, where's your Goku, I mean your dad.." Trunks said 

"Probally training somewhere in the woods!" Goten replied 

"Well, I guess you can't go..now that your mom is making you stay!" Trunks moaned again 

"Some 17th birthday huh?" Goten whispered 

"I know! well see ya laterz!" Trunks said with a simple tone 

As Trunks few away from Goten's house he kept thinking of what to do, besides going home and letting his mother yell at him! First he thought if he should visit Krillin and the gang but then he thought nah! Then he finally got an idea he said to himself: I'll go to an arcade near by and hopelly enjoy my morning of my 17th birthday. But then he forgot his money at home so he had to return home! As he stopped in front of his house, looking as puzzled as possible.. Without a doubt he asked himself why are there 1..2...5....20 cars parked in my parking lot? Then as he heard the door slam! KABOOM! He turned around and.. 

"Trunks! dear your home? I have the best birthday present you could ever find!" Bulma said in a cheerful way 

"Huh"Trunks said looking very puzzled 

"Don't huh...come over here.." Bulma said in a lousy tone 

"Aren't you a least bit mad that I.....HOLY what the HELL?" Trunks said nearly choking himself to death. 

"Yes dear, this is a group full of pretty girls!" Bulma yelled beening extremely happy. 

"Pretty.....????? Pretty fat ugly looking girls!" Trunks said still trying to swallow down his breath. 

moments later.... 

"And this is the last girl, her name is Imfatformyage, she's 17 but people mistake her for 30, she weights 200 lb's and I think she very pretty! do you Trunks? " Bulma said happily 

"She's....hehe...g..o..od loo..king I thi..n.k..," Trunks said while clogging his throat trying to talk 

"What do you mean....I think TRUNKS?" Bulma said giving Trunks evil looks 

As Trunks lead back pushing his back to the core of the wall, sweats everywhere slid near to his father and started whispering, as his mom slowly moves towards him! 

"Dad...a little help, Please!" Trunks whispered 

"I wish I can help you but your mom a psychopath!" Vegita moaned 

"VEGITA!!!!!!!! did you just call me a PSYCHOPATHIC???????"Bulma yelled but this time with alot of anger in her voice 

....seconds later Bulma ran towards Vegita and began swearing at him.... 

"YOU ASSHOLE, I JUST WANTED OUR SON TO GET A GIRL IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK??" 

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A MOTHER GOES THROUGH DO YOU???" 

"YOU FUCKING DICKLESS BASTARD!!! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A PSYCHOPATH!!!" 

Vegita then replied back but as formal as possible. 

"Shut up women! Don't you call me a fuckin dickless bastard! I have a dick and you know I'm not dickless!" Vegita said calmly 

"Well not now what I rip it off!" Bulma said mimiking Vegita's tone 

"Um...Mom? Dad? I don't think it's a good idea to talk dirty in front of your kid!!" Trunks said 

"Okay... I'll stop Trunks come over here you still have guests to learn about!" Bulma said 

"Learn what, how to be just as fat as them?" Trunks whispered to himself 

"Trunks! I heard that!" Bulma said looking darn mad 

"Man, how does she know!" Trunks said out loud 

Then in the background Vegita said "Because she's a PSYCHOPATH!" 

Luckily this time Bulma didn't hear! Or you don't know what she'll rip off! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Bye! don't call us we'll call you!" Bulma said looking as professional as she could 

Trunks who was trying to get away from his mother since morning decided to leave, after all the girls left. 

As Trunks was about to leave his house, someone came from behind and grabbed his butt! He slowly turned around a slap that someone in the face and just when he was about to use one of his amazing power he then noticed it was his mom. 

"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! first you ran away from home, then you didn't like any of the of pretty girls I bought home and now you slap me?????? do you understand what I'm trying to tell you??" Bulma said covering her face with bright red every second that passed by. Then trunks replied; 

"That I should run away, and quick too, cause you're beginning to blow up!" Trunks said then pulled away flying as fast as he can towards Gotens house. 

From the bottom he could see his mother jumping and screaming at Trunks from the ground. He kinda felt bad for not listening to his mom and for running away but what can a guy like Trunks do? 

To be continued....(I could sooooooo do better but you see school/HWK gives me the creeps) LOL aight me outz...I have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote this..mind my stupidity.....it's a dump story with no meaning! But hopefully it'll have more of a plot to it for the next chapter! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
